


Sometimes a Ringwraith is Welcome

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, First Time, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Torture, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Carmen RuizFrodo doesn't know who he's really living with but he's about to discover it.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Sometimes a Ringwraith is Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes: Inspired by Ian Holm's role as Jack the Ripper in From Hell.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so you'll probably find grammatical mistakes (wrong prepositions, verbs and adjectives which don't fit.) I apologize for this, but, believe me, I did my best and with all my love for these characters.

Bilbo and Frodo were having some tea in the kitchen after having lunch. They had already washed the dishes and they were sitting peacefully, chatting about the daily life in Hobbiton.

"Sam loves you," said Bilbo after a moment in silence.

"What?" asked Frodo, thinking he had misunderstood Bilbo.

"Sam loves you," repeated Bilbo, slightly irritated "I've seen how he looks at you, but you're so stupidly blind! I'd swear he has wet dreams about you."

Frodo blushed violently and he looked down, rather embarrased for the comment. Suddenly he felt Bilbo's hand caressing his smooth cheek.

"It's no wonder, anyway" continued Bilbo "Look at me, Frodo."

He obeyed. He saw something in Bilbo's eyes that made him shiver of fear and he stood up.

"Bilbo..." he began.

But a firm finger on his lips silenced him.

"Shut up, my dear Frodo. Shut up and let me."

Bilbo started unbuttoning Frodo's shirt. Suddenly Frodo reacted and pushed Bilbo, looking at him with a mixture of fury and apprehension.

"What are you doing?" he snorted with his heart throbbing in his chest, wondering if Bilbo could listen to it.

Bilbo hit the young hobbit on his face with all the strenght he had, turning his head and making his nose bleed. Then he grasped his dark curly hair.

"You, little brat! I took care of you when your parents died. You grew up with me. Now you're going to be a good lad and you're going to be quiet while your bigger cousin takes what is his."

Frodo's big blue eyes filled with horror. Bilbo couldn't be speaking seriously! Then Bilbo kissed his neck. Frodo tried to break the contact but Bilbo's fist fell on his face once more. This time he threw him on the floor and tore his shirt to pieces while Frodo fighted. Bilbo received a kick in the stomach. It was a good one, taken into account the size of a hobbit's foot. Bilbo lost his breath and Frodo made an attempt to escape. But it was in vain: Bilbo clutched his ankle and Frodo was dragged towards him. The next moment he had a sharp knife on his neck and Bilbo was looking at him in wild rage.

"Ungrateful hobbit," he murmured between his teeth.

"Bilbo, please... No..." begged Frodo.

"Don't dare to move, my little one. I could cut your nice neck as if is was butter."

"N-no. You... you wouldn't do that," stammered Frodo, trying to sound confident and failing miserably.

Then he gave a cry of pain. Bilbo had cut him slightly and blood was running down his neck.

"Don't challenge me, Frodo. I'm very able of doing it."

"Please, no..."

"Why do you have to be so unkind?"

Bilbo took Frodo's wrists and kept them at the scared hobbit's sides, above his head. Then he licked the blood which was staining Frodo's neck. It was warm, with a metalic taste he found exciting. He kissed the little injury, feeling that something was getting hot inside him.

"Oh, Frodo" he groaned.

Frodo could't move. Bilbo was holding his arms against the floor and resting all his weight on him.

"Please, Bilbo, no..."

"You've said that before. Now be silent, my dearest. I only want to make love to you. You turn me on, Frodo."

Bilbo kissed his full lips, tasting them as one tastes a juicy fruit. Frodo, disgusted, turned his head.

"What the hell is going on with you?" shouted Bilbo.

"I... I don't want to do this. I don't like it."

"I'm going to take you. I don't mind whether you like it or not."

Bilbo stood up and took Frodo by his arm, burying his fingers in his flesh, hurting him. He made Frodo stand up and carried him through the corridors of Bag End to the last room in the hobbit hole. It was a lumber room, where Bilbo and Frodo used to keep all the things they found useless but didn't want to throw away, which was every single useless thing: the fact that hobbits don't throw away anything if they can avoid it is well known. Frodo's efforts to free himself from Bilbo didn't succeed. Once in the lumber room Bilbo released his young cousin brusquely. Frodo's breathing was laboured because of the anguish he was feeling. He was looking at Bilbo in growing horror. Bilbo still had the knife in his hand and a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Frodo in a faltering voice.

Bilbo smiled mockingly.

"Why, I thought you knew it!" he exclaimed "Frodo, Frodo, you are a Baggins. You should be more clever than that. Now stop being so pathetic and strip off the rest of your clothes."

"No!" retorted Frodo.

This time Bilbo laughed.

"Do you think I've never seen you naked before? Oh, Frodo, that's a good one! I've seen you a lot of times: when you have a bath, when you get dressed... but you never saw me. I was very careful about that. You know... I wanted to lay you... but I had to stop myself from doing it. I had to... well, to do it on my own, if you know what I mean. But I can't wait anymore. I need to touch you... to make you mine, lad."

Frodo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart sank. It was Bilbo, his dear Bilbo speaking to him in that way. Bilbo was coming closer and Frodo stepped back until his back was against the wall.

"You can't go further. C'mon, Frodo, don't be so squeamish. You'll enjoy it," said Bilbo, still with the knife in his hand, threatening Frodo with it.

"No. Please, Bilbo. Don't do this to me. Please."

"You can implore as much as you want. I like listening to you."

Bilbo slipped the knife along Frodo's neck and chest, stopping on his flat belly.

"Your trousers," he demanded.

But Frodo was paralysed by fear. Bilbo dropped the knife and punched his face and his stomach. Frodo fell to the floor and before he could recover a sharp pain crossed his back again and again. He cried. It was like fire hurting his flesh. Bilbo was whipping him with a thin nut tree branch he had in the lumber room. Red marks filled Frodo's fair skin but there wasn't any blood. Bilbo stopped and knelt beside him, caressing his head and his arm. Frodo felt Bilbo's hands going down his body to the buttons of his trousers.

"No..." he asked once more.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll do it myself. It'll be a pleasure," said Bilbo.

Bilbo undid Frodo's trousers slowly and took them off, leaving Frodo completely naked.

"Be quiet, my lad. Be quiet if you don't want me to hurt you still more," he warned in a mild voice.

Frodo was trembling. Bilbo touched his crotch and he shuddered. He didn't want to be touched in that way. He couldn't bear it, so he moved to get rid of Bilbo's hands. Suddenly Bilbo grasped his penis.

"I told you to be quiet. Don't move, Frodo, if you want to keep this lovely thing I've got in my hand."

"Please, no..."

"I'm fed up of the "please, no" song!" grunted Bilbo and he covered Frodo's mouth with his.

Bilbo's tongue parted his lips and Frodo clenched his teeth but Bilbo squeezed his penis, making him give a cry of pain.

"Damned hobbit! You're going to let me kiss you properly. Stop refusing! I know you long for this!"

"Please... PLEASE!" begged Frodo with tears in his eyes.

"I'LL GAG YOU IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THAT!" shouted Bilbo.

He took Frodo's face in his hand and kissed him fiercely. Frodo didn't give him his tongue and Bilbo bit his lower lip. He continued caressing his body, kissing it with fury, scratching it. He pinched Frodo's left nipple with cruelty as he sucked and bit the right one.

"BILBO, PLEASE, NOOO! YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE! PLEEEEEASE! DON'T!" pleaded Frodo in a heartrending cry.

But Bilbo didn't listen to him. He unfastened his trousers, releasing his swollen cock and turning Frodo upside down he separated his buttocks and forced him. Frodo felt as if something was tearing his entrails and cried of agony.

"Ooooh, Frodo!" groaned Bilbo "How much I've desired to do this! Ooooh!"

It hurt. Bilbo was piercing him, burning him with his cock, causing him a tormenting pain. Tears were rolling down Frodo's bruised cheeks. Then he felt a liquid between his buttocks. It was blood. His blood, but Bilbo didn't mind it at all.

"What a pleasure! Ooooooh! Your blood makes it easier. Oooooooh! Ooooohhh, Frodo!" moaned Bilbo, burying his fingers in Frodo's buttocks "You like it, I know you like it. Oooh! I'm... I'm coming! Aaah! You're mine, Frodo. Oooooh! OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

With a last push, Bilbo came. He shouted of pleasure and fell on Frodo, who was sobbing, totally shattered. His big blue eyes were flooded with tears.

"Don't cry, dear Frodo," Bilbo told him "You'd better get used to it. I'll possess you whenever I wish, I'll use you, I'll do with you whatever I want... and when my cock is skinned of introducing it into your exciting ass I'll finish with you."

"No, Bilbo, please, no..." begged Frodo.

"Don't worry, little one. By that time you'll be asking for your own death."

Frodo sobbed and Bilbo stood up. He got dressed and then, taking a chain and a padlock, he tied Frodo's ankle to a column. The young hobbit didn't have enough strength to defend himself.

"You can shout as much as you want; nobody will hear you... but if you bother me I'll come and punish you. Is it clear?" threatened Bilbo.

Frodo didn't answer. He was crying his heart out. Bilbo placed an old pot near him.

"If you have any business to do, you can use this," he said.

Bilbo left the room, leaving Frodo alone in the darkness. He was broken. Bilbo. It had been Bilbo the one who had hit him with no mercy and raped him. It couldn't be true; it had to be a nightmare. He cried until, exhausted, he lost conciousness. When he woke up he didn't know how much time he had been senseless. It could have been two minutes or two hours. All his body ached.

"Sam..." he whispered to the emptiness.

New tears filled his eyes. He hadn't understood his feelings for Sam and now, when it was too late, he knew that he loved him, that his heart ached for him. He wanted to see Sam's beautiful green eyes again, his sweet smile, his comforting voice... but he wouldn't see him again. Never. Bilbo would kill him.

* * *

The next morning Sam went to Bag End. Frodo hadn't gone to The Green Dragon the previous day, where they had arranged to meet Pippin and Merry and Sam was worried about him. Why hadn't he gone? Was he ill or something? Little could he imagine the truth.

"No, my dear Sam," said Bilbo, answering Sam's questions in the kitchen as he served him some tea "Frodo is fine. Yesterday... well... He left."

Sam was surprised.

"He left? But he didn't say anything about leaving. Where did he go?" he asked.

Bilbo looked sadly at him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. He doesn't want anybody to know, especially you, and I gave him my word of not telling anyone."

"Especially me? What do you mean with that? Bilbo, what's going on?" he inquired "Why did he leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well, Sam, that's a difficult question. I don't know if I should..."

"Oh, come on, Bilbo! Just say it. I'm an adult hobbit, whatever it is, it won't kill me."

"O.K. then. The case is that he knows what you feel for him and..."

"What?" interrupted Sam, astonished.

Sam felt ridiculously embarrassed. He had been so careful! He had never done or said anything that could make Frodo suspect what his real feelings were!

"How...? How did he know...? How could he...?" stammered Sam avoiding Bilbo's eyes.

"My dear Sam! Anybody can see that, including me! Frodo didn't want to hurt you, so he left in secret. He said that with time you'd forget him and then maybe you could see him only as a friend. Well, this situation was rather uncomfortable for him, I hope you understand. I'm very sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to hurt you but you insisted and..."

"It's all right, Bilbo. I understand."

"I'm sorry," repeated Bilbo.

Sam went back home feeling awfully stupid. His eyes were stinging with bitter tears. Damned Frodo! He hated him! He absolutely loathed him! How could he had been so false? He had known it all the time. He had known and hadn't say anything. He had let him think he hadn't seen his feelings, Sam's pure feelings for him. And he had been making fun of him all that time, playing the fool. Damn him! He would hate him for the rest of his life! But the initial anger passed and Sam thought of Frodo's eyes. There were stars in those eyes when Frodo looked at him. Sometimes Sam had thought Frodo shared his feelings but no. That was impossible. It was better not to think about that. He remembered his smile. It was a charming smile. Sam couldn't believe Frodo was that heartless. To pretend he was his friend when he was actually despising him for his love. That was too much for Sam.

* * *

"Sam came this morning," said Bilbo kneeling next to Frodo.

Bilbo had brought him some food and water. Frodo was hungry and thirsty; he hadn't eaten or drunk in a long time. It had been one day but he didn't know it; he had lost all sense of time. Bilbo saw his pitiful state but his heart didn't soften.

"He wanted to know where you are," continued Bilbo "I had to lie, of course. I told him you had left. He looked rather sad, you know, and disappointed. Poor Sam! He really loves you."

"You bastard!" muttered Frodo.

Bilbo kicked his stomach.

"Be respectful, you sickening hobbit!" he shouted "Keep your dirty mouth shut if you don't want me to kill Sam before your eyes!"

"No... Don't hurt Sam! Sam no! Please... Please, Bilbo, don't do him any harm" asked Frodo.

"I can't believe it! This is the last! So you love him the way he loves you, don't you?" asked Bilbo, amused.

Frodo didn't answer and Bilbo hit him on his face.

"Answer me!" demanded Bilbo grasping Frodo's hair with deliberate cruelty "And don't lie to me. If you lie... well, it could be worse for Sam. You love that fool gardener, isn't it true?"

"Y-yes," answered Frodo.

Bilbo let go of his hair and burst out laughing.

"What a pair of idiots: loving each other and none of them knows it! This is a good one, yes! And now eat! I've brought you some food. It isn't a lot but you won't starve."

Bilbo left him alone and Frodo ate and drank without appetite for the first time in his life. Later Bilbo went back and hit Frodo again and again without saying a word. He only wanted to harm him, to make him suffer, feel pain.When his nose and lips were bleeding Bilbo stopped and got undressed.. He took Frodo's hand and slid it along his body. Frodo didn't struggle; he just couldn't struggle. He was too tired. But when Bilbo took his hand to his stiff cock he got rid of Bilbo's clutches and Bilbo whipped him for his insolence. He whipped all his body and raped him savagely once more.

"Why, Bilbo?" asked Frodo crying when Bilbo finished "Why?"

"Because I love it. Raping you is a great pleasure. And I like hurting you. I enjoy seeing you suffer. Your tears of pain... There's nothing like seeing your beautiful blue eyes full of them."

Bilbo put on his clothes, while Frodo cried in silence, and left the room, leaving Frodo in the most desperate loneliness.

That night somebody unexpected knocked on the door. Bilbo opened it and there, on the threshold, there was a strange creature, all dressed in a black robe. There were two more behind him and they were all riding black horses. Bilbo coulnd't see their faces under their hoods but the creatures seemed to smell the things instead of seeing them.

"Bagginsssssss?" asked the Black Rider in a ghostly and hollow voice.

"Well, yes, what...?"

But Bilbo didn't finish his question. The Black Rider caught him and Bilbo was never seen in Hobbiton or anywhere else again.

* * *

The next day Gandalf arrived at Bag End. He rushed into the hobbit hole, calling out Bilbo and Frodo. He had heard terrible news about a Ringwraiht arriving in Hobbiton, looking for a hobbit called Baggins and he had been riding all the night to get there.Gandalf looked for the two hobbits in every single room, with his heart beating hard in his chest, afraid of what he could discover, until he found Frodo naked, tied and full of bruises. There was dried blood on his face and on his buttocks, as well as between his thighs.

"Oh, no! Frodo!"

He ran to him, fearing that he could be dead but he was only motionless. As soon as Gandalf touched him, Frodo tried to defend himself.

"No! Not again! Please, Bilbo, no!" he begged in a broken voice.

"Frodo! It's me! It's Gandalf!"

"Gandalf?"

The wizard wrapped him in his grey cloak and after breaking the chain with his magic he took the hobbit in his arms.

"Poor little one," he murmured.

Gandalf put Frodo to bed.

"I'm going to wash you, lad, and to clean those injuries," he said "Who did it, Frodo? Who did you this?"

But he knew it; Frodo had said it when he had touched him. "Please, Bilbo, no". It was obvious that it hadn't been a Ringwraith. They would have simply killed him.

"Bilbo" answered Frodo bursting into tears "He hit me, he raped me... Don't let him come near me! Please, Gandalf, don't let him!"

"Sssh. Everything is over," said Gandalf stroking his dark hair "He won't harm you anymore. It seems a Ringwraith caught him. I don't think we'll see Bilbo again."

"A Ring-what?"

"Don't worry about that now, dear Frodo. I'm with you. Rest, little one, and try to sleep."

Gandalf cleaned Frodo's body with warm water and the blood disappeared. Then he covered him with the blankets and Frodo fall asleep. Gandalf stayed at his bedside taking care of him. He was so small and looked so frail...

* * *

The news about the Ringwraiths spread all over Hobbiton. Bilbo had been captured by strange creatures dressed in black and riding black horses. They didn't know anything about Frodo; they only knew that Gandalf was in Bag End. When Sam heard this he went to visit the old dear wizard.

"Sam! How nice to see you!" exclaimed Gandalf as soon as he opened the door "Come in, my dear Sam!"

He stood aside so that the hobbit could go into the hole. Then Gandalf offered Sam something to drink and they went to the kitchen.

"I've heard what happened to Bilbo. It's terrible!" said Sam.

"Sam... did you find anything odd about him? Any... strange behaviour... something...?"

"No, not really. I came two days ago to ask for Frodo and he was as kind as ever."

"Ask for Frodo?" repeated Gandalf "What did he tell you about him?"

"He's left Hobbiton. Bilbo didn't want to tell me where he went to" said Sam blushing "I prefer not to speak about that, if you don't mind."

Gandalf looked at Sam from behind the smoke of his pipe.

"So he told you that..." he murmured.

"Is anything wrong, Gandalf?" wanted to know Sam.

"Well, to tell the truth yes. Frodo never left Hobbiton. Bilbo had him... confined in the lumber room, at the back of Bag End. Bilbo has... ill-treated him... Frodo is full of bruises, scratches and bites... and he's been brutally raped."

Sam felt as if Gandalf had punched his stomach, leaving him without air to breath.

"Bilbo. Bilbo has raped him... It's so horrible... Is Frodo here? I have to see him."

"He's in bed but he's sleeping, so don't wake him up. He needs to rest."

Sam got up from the chair to go to see Frodo.

"Sam..."

He turned and Gandalf knelt in front of him, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"He's going to need you. More than never."

The hobbit nodded.

"I'll be there, Gandalf," he said with determination "I'll be with him."

The old wizard smiled and Sam went to Frodo's bedroom. Gandalf didn't go with him. He said he would stay in the kitchen preparing something for lunch but what he really wanted was to leave Sam alone with Frodo and think. Sam wanted to cry when he saw Frodo in that state. His face was purple with bruises and he had injuries on his lips and neck. Sam stroked his hair and kissed his forehead gently. How much he loved him! Sam knew Bilbo's words had been a lie. Frodo didn't know about his love for him. He would never know.

Time later Frodo moved. He had woken up. Sam was by his side, taking his hand.

"Frodo..." he muttered.

"Sam... Oh, Sam! Did he hurt you? Did he...?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. I'm O.K."

Sam embraced him and Frodo began to cry in him arms. Sam rocked him. He saw his pale skin full of bruises, red marks and injuries. He would have killed Bilbo for that.

"It's over, Frodo" he said "I'm here with you."

"Sam... Do you know what he did to me? Do you know it, Sam?"

"Yes. Yes, I know it."

"I asked him. I begged him not to do it... but... it hurt so much..."

"It's over," repeated Sam "You'll be well soon. You'll get over it."

"He enjoyed hitting me... _raping_ me. He did it twice," sobbed Frodo "It was so painful... He said he would kill me.. Sam!"

"I know how much he hurt you," said Sam stroking Frodo's hair "I know what he did with you. But now everything's going to be all right."

Sam let Frodo cry on his shoulder. He felt his breath, the warmth of his body, his bare skin. Gandalf had left him naked. It was the first time he felt the touch of Frodo's fair skin. Finally Frodo calmed down and Sam leaned him on the pillows and covered him with the blankets.

"Better?" he asked.

Frodo nodded. It was true. Sam's presence was comforting. He loved that kind-hearted hobbit but he couldn't tell him anything. Bilbo had said Sam loved him to make fun of him, to torment him even more. Sam didn't love him the same way; he was sure. He, Frodo, was only a good friend for him and he was happy for that.

* * *

Gandalf had prepared some mushrooms with salad and corncobs for the two hobbits and himself and he appeared in Frodo's bedroom carrying a tray with three full plates and a jar of fresh water.

"Dear hobbits! The lunch is ready!" he exclaimed.

"Can you cook?" asked a surprised Sam.

"Alas! Of course I can cook!" said Gandalf pretending to be indignant "What do you think, you empty-headed hobbit, that because I'm a wizard I can't fry an egg?"

But Gandalf couldn't hide a smile. Sam rolled his eyes as if saying "how patient we have to be with this cranky wizard!"and he started to laugh. Even in Frodo's face there was an outline of a smile.

"Frodo, do you know anything about Bilbo's ring?" asked Gandalf after having lunch.

Gandalf thought everything was lost. If Bilbo had the ring with him there was nothing they could do. The Dark Lord would get it without any effort.

"His ring? Well, yes. Bilbo gave me the ring and he told me to hide it. He didn't want me to tell him where it was, so I didn't" answered Frodo.

" _You_ have the ring! Oh, Frodo, that's wonderful news!"

"It's under a flowerpot, out there in the garden."

"Under a flowerpot in the garden?" repeated the wizard "You'll have to find a safer place, Frodo."

"What's all this about? What's so important about that ring?" asked Frodo.

"I'll tell you when you're better," said Gandalf "I'll leave tomorrow; I have some things to inquire into. Sam! Could you take care of Frodo for me?"

"Sure!"

Gandalf picked up the plates and glasses and went back to the kitchen.

"What's all this fuss about an ordinary ring?" asked Sam looking at Frodo.

"No idea," he answered with a shrug.

As he had said Gandalf left the next day in the morning, after giving the hobbits some advice concerning the ring and what they should do. Then he mounted his horse and departed. Frodo and Sam saw him dissapear in the distance.

"You should go back to bed" said Sam looking at Frodo, who was in his nightgown, wrapped in a blanket.

"I don't want to stay in bed all the time."

Sam sighed.

"Go back to bed," he insisted "And don't argue. I promised Gandalf I'd look after you and that's exactly what I'm going to do! Those injuries in... inside you haven't heal yet. If you move a lot you can bleed again, so go straight to bed. I let you get up to say Gandalf goodbye and Gandalf has already left, so..."

Frodo obeyed. Sam made him stay in bed for three days and then, when he was sure that Frodo was better, he allowed him to get out of bed. Sam prepared a hot bath for him and after being in the water for some time Frodo felt more relaxed. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with Sam.

"How do you feel?" asked Sam.

"Much better. Thank you, Sam."

"Thanks for nothing."

Frodo smiled at him.

"You're very kind to me," he said "You take care of me, you clean my injuries, you've been by my side everytime I've had a nightmare..."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" replied Sam, feeling embarrassed. The last thing he needed was Frodo speaking to him with affection. He made him feel weak and Sam had to make a real effort not to take him in his arms and kiss him "Friends are always there when needed."

"Then, you're the best friend somebody could have."

Sam blushed slightly and said nothing. Frodo wondered if he had said something inappropiate that had annoyed Sam.

"Stop making me blush," said Sam then with a smile "and eat your breakfast."

* * *

Days later Frodo was recovered. His injuries had healed and his bruises had disappeared. He had got over the trauma suffered, with Sam's help, and now it was something unpleasant he wanted to leave behind. He had to live without thinking on all the things Bilbo had done to him.

It was Saturday afternoon and Sam and Frodo went for a walk in the forest. They stopped at the bank of the river and sat down there, in a comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirping and the running water. Some minutes later Frodo looked at Sam, who was contemplating the slow current of the river.

"Sam..." he began.

Sam met his gaze.

"I love you," finished Frodo.

Sam's green eyes widened in surprise.

"At the beginning I didn't recognize my feelings. What I felt for you was different from what I feel for Merry and Pippin. It's... stronger, deeper. I thought it was because we were closer friends but now I know it isn't that. I love you, Sam.

"Frodo..." murmured Sam, rather astonished. His hand caressed Frodo's cheek gently.

"I... I needed to tell you. I wanted you to know it," said Frodo shyly "I know you don't love me the same way, but... Forgive me, Sam, but I just couldn't..."

Sam silenced him with a kiss on his lips.

"How not to love you!" he exclaimed "I love you with all my soul!"

Sam got lost in the immensity of Frodo's big blue eyes and kissed him again. His tongue touched Frodo's lips and teeth. Frodo gave in to the kiss willingly and when Sam began to explore his mouth he offered him his own tongue. Sam groaned with the contact and the kiss became deeper and wet. Frodo felt something igniting inside him and the swelling in his crotch.

"Take me," he asked Sam when they broke the kiss.

"Take you? No, dear Frodo, I won't take you. I don't like how that sounds. But I'll make love to you, if that's what you want."

"Yes. That's what I want."

Sam began to unfasten Frodo's shirt slowly, grazing his skin. Frodo sighed when Sam took off his shirt and touched his bare chest, his arms and his shoulders. Sam kissed his neck and a moan escaped Frodo's throat.

"Lie down on the grass," said Sam pushing Frodo tenderly.

He continued undressing Frodo and soon he was completely naked. Then Sam stripped off his own clothes and bent over Frodo, who felt Sam's arousal against him, the heat of his body.

"Sam..." he whispered.

Frodo's tremulous fingers touched Sam's skin, without knowing what to do to make him feel pleasure. Sam realized how innocent he was. Frodo was a virgin and an infinite tenderness invaded Sam's heart. He took Frodo's right hand and led it to his chest.

"Just touch," he told him "Do whatever you want."

"I don't know how..."

Sam kissed him on his mouth.

"Never mind. You'll see," he said.

Frodo caressed Sam's cheek, his nose, his lips. He kissed his neck and his hands went down to Sam's broad chest. He played with his nipples, feeling them hard under his fingertips. Then he kissed them.

"Oh, Frodo..." groaned Sam when he felt Frodo's tongue licking one of his nipples while pinching the other one delicately.

Frodo's penis was stiff. Sam could feel it. It was smooth and its brush was maddening. Frodo continued stroking Sam. His exploring hands and mouth were a sweet torture for him. Sam felt his own cock hardening even more when Frodo got to his belly and one of his hands descended to his crotch, stopping to tangle his fingers in the soft hair of his pubis. Then Frodo touched Sam's erect penis. His fingers were inexperienced but loving and tender.

"Frodo... Oh, Frodo!... Oooh!" moaned Sam.

Frodo touched the wet tip and then he licked it. He licked and kissed all the lenght of Sam's penis and then he itroduced it into his mouth. Sam's back arched when Frodo began to suck it.

"Ah! Oooh! Frodo! OOOOH! Stop. Stop that! Frodo!"

Frodo released him and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't you like that?" he asked.

"Are you joking?" replied Sam with a smile "You're driving me crazy! But if you continue I'll come in one moment. Come here."

Sam made him lie down on the grass again and began to caress Frodo's smooth fair skin. He wanted him to feel pleasure. He wanted him to cry of enjoyment. He caressed his arms and chest while kissing his mouth, his neck, his ear lobes. He touched his lips, introducing a finger into his mouth, touching his tongue. Frodo licked Sam's finger and when Sam took it out he covered Frodo's mouth in an eager kiss. Frodo groaned under him. Sam pinched one of his nipples. It was as hard as a stone. He rubbed it and he left Frodo's mouth to suck it.

"Oh, Sam!" moaned Frodo, panting of excitement "Ooooh!"

Sam licked his other nipple, he sucked it and his hand went down to caress Frodo's belly.

"Frodo... Oh, Frodo, you're a delight!"

Sam took Frodo's penis in his hand. It was hard and erect but he wasn't going to come for the moment. He could last longer. Sam knew how to do it.

"Sam... Oh, Sam...!"

Sam's erection was huge. His cocktip was wet, prepared for the penetration. He turned Frodo on his side and caressed his firm buttocks. Frodo was groaning, feeling Sam's stiff penis against him and Sam got more excited with the sound, if that was possible. He separated his buttocks, massaging the internal part and after soaking his index finger with saliva he introduced it into Frodo's rectum.

"Sam... Oh!"

Sam moved his finger, preparing Frodo, relaxing his muscles. When he was ready Sam introduced his penis inside Frodo, who felt a twinge of pain and gave a faint cry. Sam stopped inmediately.

"I'm hurting you," he said concerned about Frodo.

But the initial pain had given place to an indescribable pleasure.

"Don't stop, Sam," asked Frodo "Oh! Don't stop. I want to feel you inside me. Oh, Sam! It's... Oooh!"

Sam moved his hips, pushing his cock into Frodo, little by little until he penetrated him completely.

"Frodo... Ooooh! Oh, yes! OOOOH!"

He moved his hips back and forth against Frodo's buttocks while stroking his swollen penis with expert hands, exciting him more and more but he didn't allow him to come, pressing his wet cocktip gently but firmly.

**"OOOOH! OH, FRODO! AAAH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

Sam reached the climax and ejaculated and Frodo could feel his hot semen inside him. One moment later Sam took his flaccid penis out of him.

"Sam... Oh, Sam..." groaned Frodo.

Sam caressed and kissed him once more: neck, arms, chest, nipples, belly. Frodo's erection was nearly painful. His cocktip was almost purple because of the restrained blood. Sam took his penis in his mouth, licking and sucking, like Frodo had done with him before, caressing at the same time his groins and the soft and delicate pouch containing his testicles.

"SAM! Oh, Sam, it's hot... so hot... inside me... Ah! OH! OOOOOOH, SAM!"

Sam's tongue was becoming demanding, eager, ardent. Frodo felt his head spinning.

"Ooooh, Sam! OH! I'm going... OOOOH!... to explode! OOOOOOH!"

Sam wanted to tell him that was exactly what he was trying: make him explode, as he had said but his mouth was full with Frodo's cock and he couldn't say anything. Frodo was groaning and squirming with pleasure. His fingers grasped the grass.

**"OOOOH! AH! SAAAM! SAM! OOOOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

Frodo's mouth opened in a silent cry and his back arched, as he was shaken by a wild orgasm. His seed spilt in Sam's mouth and Sam swallowed the milky liquid to the last drop. Then he released Frodo, who was panting breathless with his eyes closed. He opened then when Sam went to his side.

"Sam..." he said looking at him drowsily.

Sam took him in his strong arms and Frodo rested his head on his chest, feeling protected. Sam played with his dark hair and kissed his head. He had thought Bilbo had killed his love, his sexuality but it wasn't like that. Frodo was alive. His body was alive.

"I love you, Frodo" he said "I've always have."

Frodo looked up to meet Sam's lovely green eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Sam.

"No. Well, at the beginning a little bit, but then it was pleasure. So much pleasure, Sam..."

Sam bent over him to kiss his lips. Then he smiled and covered Frodo's eyes with one hand.

"Stop looking at me in that way!" he exclaimed "Those eyes of yours could melt all the snow in Caradhras, let alone this poor hobbit!"

"Don't laugh at me, Sam!" replied Frodo, blushing.

But when Sam uncovered his eyes he started to laugh, and Sam with him. He hadn't seen Frodo laugh since what had happened and now he was glad of listening to his laughter again.

"My dear Sam..."

Frodo kissed him tenderly on his mouth, with his fingers in Sam's dark blond hair. Sam embraced him, caressing his back.

"Come to live with me," asked Frodo breaking the kiss "I'd ask you to marry me but it's not possible, so... well, we could live together, share our lives. What do you say?"

Sam smiled sweetly, moved by what Frodo had said about marrying.

"There's nothing I'd like more than sharing my life with you," he said.

Frodo smiled back and the two hobbits hugged each other.

"I have another proposal," said Sam pulling away from him.

"Which one?" asked Frodo.

"How about getting dressed? We're stark naked and anybody could come and see us."

"It's a good idea, yes."

It was only then when they realised that somebody could have seen them making love. Frodo looked alarmed by the tought of it but Sam began giggling.

"Imagine that!" he exclaimed "How embarrassing!"

They put their clothes on and went back to Bag End. They had to pack their things to move to Crickhollow, at least apparently, as Gandalf had told them to do.

* * *

On the deck of the ship Sam and Frodo lost sight of the Middle Earth. Now they were sailing the seas to Valinor. They had left so many things behind, so many friends...

"I'll miss them," said Frodo breaking the silence "Especially Pippin and Merry. And The Shire."

"Me too," said Sam "But now we're going to a place where you'll be all right, and that's what I really care. You won't be ill anymore."

Frodo's big blue eyes rested on Sam.

"I love you, Sam," he said "I never imagined I could love someone as much as I love you."

Sam stroked his smooth cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too. That's the only thing I know: that I love you, Frodo."

They joined in a close embrace and they kissed each other. It was a long and intense kiss. Gandalf saw them from a prudent distance and smiled. There was so much love between them! They had gone through a terrible experience but now everything had finished and the two hobbits would be happy for the rest of their lives. And it wasn't necessary to be a wizard to see that!


End file.
